Gaming With Rex / Huge Jumpscare! / Night 1 and 2 Five Night's at Katie's Pet Place
Intro. Rex: Okay I guess it was nothing! Lex does a jumpscare. Rex screams and falls of his chair! Warning! This page is scary! If you don't like scary stuff, Then don't continue! But if you want to see Rex Weathers screaming! Then please continue! Rex: Well hello all! I hope you are all doing just fine because, If I'm honest, I'm not. Because today I am playing Five Nights at Katie's Pet Place. Now. Ryder made this game for me. I have no idea why the hell he did that! But I am playing it today and I don't want to. But anyway. Let's god darn play this rubbish! Start of Game Rex: I'm in. This office is awesome man! Anyway. A Phone starts ringing. Rex: The phones ringing. Phone: Hello? Hello? Rex: Hello! Phone: Wel hello and welcome to you new job as a night guard at Katie's Pet Place. Now. I would like to go over some stuff on what to expect. Now this boy named Ryder made these Robot Dogs for his friend Katie. The owner of the place. Rex: Okay. Phone: These Robots are a big help to Katie. But just saying your the second guy to work in that office at night. The first guy quited after he said the Robots tried to get into the office. Now that should be impossible. So expect some of them to move around. But don't worry. They shouldn't get to you. They might come and wave at you. But don't be too sure. Because the other guy might be right about them. Rex: I wonder. Phone: Now we believe if it is true, They will try to give you some style attention or something. But we are sure it's not that bad. I mean they do a good job in the day. So just try to keep them away. Here's something to help. Just put on the fake hair piece on your head if you see someone. Then they should just leave you alone. So that's it for Night 1. Talk tomorrow. Phone hangs up. Rex: Right. So let's have a look at this screen shall we? Opens up the Ipad screen. Rex: Okay they are all still there. At least it's just 3 of them. Skips to 3am. Rex: Okay. 3am. Let's see. Rex see's one of them is gone. Rex: Wait. One of them's gone! One of them is gone! Ladies and Gentleman! He finds Ruby at the vent entrance! Rex: Hello Miss Ruby! Your there! I can see your wanting to climb inside the vent! But I would like it if you don't right now! I'm not scared or anything. But it would be nice if she doesn't get into the vent. Rex looked at the others. Rex: Well those ones are still there. He then heard a vent noise. Rex went onto the vent camera. Rex: She's in the vent! Okay then! Okay! W.I.P Category:Chase787 Category:Horror Category:Scary Category:Gaming With Rex Category:Game Category:Horror Game